fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
MODM
Quote source: Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers Meta origin MODM is a supporting character in Camelorum Adventures, a TV series pitch developed by the independent brand Dozerfleet Productions. Much of the mythos for Camelorum is adapted from The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens by Chad "Prodigal-Gamer" Patterson on DeviantArt, considered a co-creator of the show premise. Camelorum Adventures is a prison sci fi sitcom cartoon show premise that takes place in the greater Dromedary Heights Universe ("Dromedeverse,") part of the greater multiversal family of continuities known as the Dozerfleet Megaverse. The Dromedeverse is also home to Grillitan Diner, Pekins, and The Trapezoid Kids. Its neighboring continuities are the Cherinob Saga Universe, the universe of The Gerosha Chronicles, the Eccentriaverse featuring Volkonir and The Bison, and a Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic universe that reimagines the classic video game as a Michael Bay film on par with merging Planet of the Apes with Transformers - along with a few others. MODM's first published adventure outside of DeviantArt was the crossover fanfic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, which was created with The Sims 4 and features on Mod the Sims. It was released in June of 2017, and accrued 5,000 reads in its first six months (which is a lot for a machinomic on that site!) Partially due to the harebrained insanity MODM contributed to that story with his antics, it pushed Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers to the number three readership spot for the Sims 4 machinomic category on MTS, right behind the champion entry titled Lucky Charms written by username yolo_sims and the second place entry Serena Piper's Legacy by SerenaOhSerena. Backstory Mike Obediah Morisson began life as a carefree child, born to the brother of future Camelorum warden Stan Woudean. When the evil overlords of the planet Xomia began advancing their plans toward Earth-DzF-DROM-1, they decided that mind-controlling and enslaving certain humans to be their minions would somehow be a good idea. Using the XomiaFaeCore as a power source, they started racking up successes. However, slight interruptions in the superpowered minion creation process would create Xomifieds: Altered Humanity that were bound to the XomiaFaeCore and its powers but not properly minion-converted. These newly-empowered abortions of minion creation attempts had a tendency to do one of two things: accept the transformation and become superpowered Xomifieds that would rebel against the Xomians who turned them; or reject the transformation and die. Xobatarri, the first of the Xomian Overlords to attack Earth, was frequently being frustrated by the efforts of a brilliant billionaire businessman named Stan Woudean. Out of revenge, Xobatarri killed as many members of Stan's family as he could. He tried to drive the knife in by turning Mike into a minion - but Stan was able to get the police to show up in time to catch Xobatarri off guard. Right as the conversion process was interrupted, a power surge destabilized the Percolation Wave - an energy phenomenon that enabled quick transfer between different timelines within the greater multiverse. It bonded with the 11-year-old Mike, and added a curse to his new and unstable power set: that he must forever wander the multiverse. Mike became lost in the space-hyper-time continuum of the multiverse, getting to visit many different Earths and play around with the unique rules established for each by the local Barely-Explicable Phenomena (BEPs.) New abilities in hand, he adopted a new moniker as an adult in his 30s. He became known to many as the "Master of Outer Dark Matter," the "Master of Otherworldly Dark Matter,", and the "Master of Offscreen Dark Matter" to the especially meta-minded. Most just call him "MODM" for short. His condition led to his uncle Stan looking for a cure for Xomianism - or to understand it at least. Knowing that the unstable Xomifieds had a tendency toward poor power control that frequently got them arrested for massive property damage (among other things,) Stan decided to open up a special facility specifically to address involuntary offenders with unusual court cases - with emphasis on Xomifieds. Set on top of a hill in Dromedary Heights, DE; Camelorum Correctional and Experimental Center was established as a sort of "internment camp" for unstable Xomifieds - and others with eccentric court convictions that defied all conventional logic. Stan became the warden of Camelorum for many years, before selling the main prison building to open up a more humane halfway house that he believed was better equipped to handle the nonviolent and only-accidentally-violent offenders. MODM was bullied before his transformation, and felt special empathy for young girls he met in school when he felt they were being mistreated. This was especially true when he witnessed abuses of authority. Influenced by his contempt for authority abusers and by his uncle's new mission, MODM wanders the multiverse - plotting cosmic mischief against those who mistreat imprisoned women and young girls. However, he's willing to occasionally lend other kinds of heroes a hand with their affairs. He has crossed over with the Power Rangers, Volkonir, the Emo Rangers, the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Stephanie from LazyTown, the Smug Wendy meme, Berseh from DeviantArt, some Ninja Turtle knockoffs, a world that reads like a parody of Orange is the New Black, and several parodies of Jared Cohn films - to name a few things he's encountered on his journey! Appearance MODM has a variety of outfits, and can generate new ones on the fly. His most common appearance, however, is of an Irish man in a purple vaudeville suit not unlike that assumed to be worn by Willy Wonka. He has a purple Hamburg-style hat, and usually wears black tap-dancing shoes. He sometimes carries a brown dancing cane as well. He is of a slim figure build, and very agile. Personality ''Source: Dozerfleet Database'' MODM's seeming invulnerability to conventional threats to life and limb has often made it hard for him to put life in context. He can at times fail to see the seriousness in situations. At the same time, he likes to lighten the mood of others whom he feels take situations too seriously. He has a particular soft spot for the wrongfully imprisoned, as well as those he deems to be of a "mostly good" nature that get in disproportionate amounts of trouble for minor slights. His own inability to lead a normal life gives him compassion for those whose normal lives are stolen from them. Much like with Cocklebur, he believes in the use of humorous pranks to punish adversaries who bring gloom and torment toward objects of MODM's sympathy. This contrasts him with Extirpon, who uses terror and ultraviolence to the same ends. While Extirpon may be willing to kill an opponent (or leave them catatonic) when most any other form of persuasion fails, MODM's preference is to irritate his adversaries into submission. He also shares a common thread in that he and Extirpon both like to target whatever is the source of an enemy's pride. When taking down the Sri Lanka human trafficking racket, MODM realized that the staff had a lot of dirty secrets and encouraged their prisoners toward a culture of secrecy. He retaliates by reading the minds of everyone inside, making a list, then hijacking global broadcasts to air everyone's secrets. He taunts the racket's leaders by having a blimp fly over the facility, carrying a screen and loudspeaker bearing the exact same broadcast so that the leaders know their secrets are blown wide open - and that not a single one of the prisoners is to blame, only MODM himself. From there, he rescues the few innocent (and near-innocent) girls inside with help from Candace. He finds the woman in charge, and makes an extra special effort to humiliate her at every turn. MODM can best be described as a Karmic Trickster archetype, very much in the same vein as Bugs Bunny and (AoStH-era) Sonic the Hedgehog. Voice MODM's voice is a mid-pitch, and resembles Willy Wonka, Cap'n OG Readmore, Maxwell Smart, and Stitch. Powers and stats Power list The following is from his field on the Dozerfleet Database: * Limited reality warping * Fun Lord * Multiversal travel * Singularity awareness * Dark matter manipulation * Multiversal summoning * Musical induction * Matter phasing * Decelerated aging * Temporary power bestowal * New (usually temporary) powers as the plot demands Personal stats * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Real name: Mike Obediah Morrison * Common aliases: MODM, Master of Offscreen Dark Matter, Master of Outer Dark Matter, Master of Otherworldly Dark Matter * Origin: Camelorum Adventures * Gender: Male * Age: Exact age by now is unknown, due to aging deceleration and time travel. He is physiologically in his mid-30s. * Classification: High-End Xomified Human. Formerly considered the "Apex Xomified," before the title was later claimed by the more powerful (yet much less stable) Carly "Maddening Rod" Rancine. * Date of birth: Some time in the early 1980s. * Zodiac / Horoscope: Unknown * Birthplace: Somewhere in Delaware. * Weight: 170 lbs, give or take. * Height: 5'11" * Likes: Mighty Mighty BossTones, dancing, "the Train," spreading goodwill, giving tours and exposition to others, pulling tricks. * Dislikes: Bullies, supervillains, long-term separation from family and friends, glitches in his own abilities, when friends get hurt, being blamed for the common cold. * Eye color: Brown * Hair color: Brown with some copper red highlights * Hobbies: Dance, make machines play music, put others into musical dance trances, save abuse victims from their tormentors, torment abusive authority figures, troll like a boss. * Values: Wants to know God better, but has a hard time staying in any universe long enough to attend a meaningful-length church service. Loves to sing and dance and spread cheer and merriment. Places a high value on integrity within offices of authority; and is impatient with the cruel, abusive, and corrupt. Believes in using chaos and mischief to punish the aforementioned. Believes most are capable of redemption, and seeks to aid them in that path. Takes pity on those punished excessively by the law for minor offenses, and for the wrongly-convicted. Will often befriend prisoners he believes are not really all that bad, and focus them on their better selves to aid their chances of getting out sooner. This is doubly true for female prisoners in this predicament. * Martial status: Single ** If he can't stay in any one world for too long, a romance or a marriage relationship would be very difficult. For the same reasons as seen in the movie The Time Traveler's Wife. ** He tried to date Smug Wendy, with little success. * Status: Percolating the multiverse. (Before season 3 of Camelorum Adventures); Dead (after season 3). But due to time travel, copies of him may still exist somewhere in the streams. * Themes: Song and dance, southern rock, ska-punk, 80s and 90s rock and pop, cartoon slapstick and mischief, formal wear, the color purple, "white knight" syndrome, female prisoner fetish, limited reality warping, goofy voices, glitchy, Irish / "ginger" face. Combat stats * Tier: ** Physical combat competency: 10-B ** Power use fallout potential: Normally 9-A to 8-C, but peaks at 7-B. *** Note: While he is constantly traveling among multiple universes, MODM can only spread his chaos to one area in one universe at a time. If summoning something from one universe to another, or using raw material from one universe to create something at another point in the same universe, his maximum damage is only to two regions at the same time. His effects can only be observed in one place at a time. * Attack potency: 70-joule punches. Difficult to ascertain for whatever he summons, as it varies. However, his power becomes glitchy and unstable - and endangers him with the scattering of his molecules across the multiverse - if he summons Godzilla-sized objects too often. Therefore, he tends to restrict himself to small and annoying objects. Is prone to using psychological attacks and illusions more often than physical assaults. Destabilizing himself can cause the Percolation Wave to destabilize his current host universe. Exact damage is indeterminable, and varies by plot of episode. The glitchier he gets, the more likely he will miss intended targets and inflict collateral damage. * Speed: Peak Human ** Although he can teleport, his summoning of objects varies in speed of performance. He seldom fights traditionally, and prefers a sort of "dance combat." His dancing abilities are those of a typical human professional who has been doing fancy stage dancing for years in a ragtime style with hat and cane. He can speed it up a bit if necessary, but is usually able to operate at normal human speeds with little trouble. * Lifting strength: Regular Human ** Summoned objects may vary, and can be as strong as Class K. Yet, they seldom exceed Class 5. MODM himself, without reality warping, has the strength of the average professional stage dancer. * Striking strength: Human ** Summoned objects, if they go haywire or are massive, may vary up to City Block Class. However, they seldom exceed Wall Class. Without his reality warping, MODM is of average human strength. * Durability: Athlete Level ** Summoned objects may enable him to cheat this, and be able to endure even more punishment. Without armor or reality warp assists, a street brawl MODM would only be able to take as much punishment as a minor league baseball player. * Stamina: Above Average * Range ** Physical personal range per single attack: Standard melee range ** Psychological damage range per single attack: Tens of meters (unassisted), Hundreds of meters (assisted) ** Damage range of summoned objects: Variable, but rarely more than a few kilometers of radius with MODM at the center. * Standard equipment: "Wonka" suit, hat, cane, white gloves, purple overcoat * Intelligence: Above Average * Weaknesses: Overexertion, dependency on involuntary multiverse travel Feats * Saved the Judo Iguanas from Pocket 5 * Saved Berseh, but then accidentally stranded her in time, where she married a caveman (who was later killed by the Triumvirate.) * Caused the 2017 Rangers and the 1993 Power Rangers to meet each other, Volkonir, Smug Wendy, the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, and the Emo Rangers. * Exposed and compromised a Sri Lanka prison with a corrupt administration. * Helped Lemon Witch stop Rita Rigatoni from destroying the pocket dimension of Teen in Terror Life, and later rescued her from a bad parody of Prison Break: The Final Break. But nearly destroyed the dimension he was trying to save by glitching and causing MammothQuakes (similar to Lavalantula.) * Proved Volkonir's theory that all versions of Big Rapids, MI pre-2018 are the same across the entire Abrujanian Multiverse. * Invaded a world similar to Mirror's Edge Catalyst, but where most of the Faith analogs were already dead. Destroyed the local regime with dance, chaos, and reality warping mischief. * Helped Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay master the development of Percolation Wands, allowing for voluntary interverse travel. * Assisted the Camelry on several occasions. Notable attacks / techniques * Induce Dance Fever * Twirl of Confusion * Summon Additional Pylons (replace "pylon" with Deus ex machina accessory) * Gotta Run! (fades away to another universe, comes back stronger) External links * MODM on Dozerfleet Database Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fun Lords Category:Demigods Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Heroes